


Finding a common ground

by Rogercat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Culture Differences, Dorne, Elia Martell Fanworks Week, Family Bonding, Female Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Having a good relationship with your in-laws is very useful to become friends
Relationships: Doran Martell/Mellario of Norvos, Mellario of Norvos & Elia Martell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Elia Martell Fanworks Week, Southern Renaissance (Dorne Renaissance)





	Finding a common ground

Year 275 A.C, Old Palace in Sunspear: 

That Doran would bring home a bride from Norvos, of all places, had been a surprise for everyone in House Martell. But they had quickly agreed to give Mellario a chance to prove herself as a future Princess Consort, and she had not been the first spouse from Essos to marry into their family over the past centuries. 

Because her health had not allowed for much travel in childhood, Elia was very fascinated by how the culture of Norvos was different from Dorne. Like that Mellario and her fellow noble ladies actually shaved their heads to wear wigs of human hair instead. 

“What an impressive collection of wigs you have! Are some of them for special events only?” Elia said in honest awe when Mellario showed her the wooden cabinet with a few of the wigs. 

“Yes…” Mellario tried to find the right words, “this one is for visiting a temple for prayers. This one I would wear at burial of family members or friends. I usually wear this at feasts in spring…” 

Most of the wigs had been made with black hair, but there were even two wigs of blonde and red hair, which looked dramatic against Mellario's olive skin tone when she showed them for Elia.

“I am...glad for Dorne using head shawls. The sun is strong here, and sunburns on bare skin hurts.” 

Aye, Elia could agree. Besides, Mellario had a lot of colourful head shawls to use if she did not want to wear a wig in the heat. 

  
  


The two sisters-in-law soon found something in common: their love for sewing and embroidery. 

“I find it a joy that we can make baby clothes together.”

They enjoyed working on every new piece of clothing, ever since it had been confirmed that Mellario was pregnant. Aria Martell, the ruling Princess of Dorne, had even gifted her daughter-in-law several fabric bundles with colorful fabric to use for their sewing projects. Soft silk and cotton, fabrics that would not risk overheating a sensitive baby in the summer warmth. 

“Sogro and Sogra are good rulers. And a good marriage match, they are strong together.” 

Mellario was still learning the language of Dorne, but now made an extra effort when knowing that she was expecting a future Prince or Princess in her womb, a child that would rule Dorne after Doran. Perhaps she would never fully fit in, but Elia intended to be there as support if the wife of her older brother would need it. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

During their courtship, Doran had spoken much of his family. Now when she was here in Dorne, as his wife, she could see why her husband spoke so tenderly about them. 

Ihsan Jordayne, the current Prince Consort, never trained as a warrior for health reasons but nonetheless a master in old lore and stories. 

Aria Martell, the ruling Princess of Dorne, the matriarch of her family yet showing herself as a mortal woman with her own strengths and flaws. 

Elia Martell, the sole daughter, her only sister-in-law, somewhat delicate in health but a great friend. So much kindness, such cleverness from studying with her father to make up for her premature birth. A gentle heart and sweet wit that could hide a well-aimed, hidden arrow if she felt that to be needed.

Oberyn Martell, the troublemaker of the family, yet still a son of his parents in a different way than his brother. A true viper if it was needed, and undoubtedly going to show up with a new bastard daughter out of the blue soon. 

Mellario was happy to be part of this family, and hoped to make them proud through the future birth of her first child soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sogro and Sogra is Portuguese for “father-in-law” and “mother-in-law.” As I uses Spanish for Dorne, I thought to use another RL language to show that Mellario are not from Westeros


End file.
